Magnus Gauss
Magnus Gauss is a human operator in the Mega Man Battle Network series. He operates MagnetMan.EXE and is a high-ranking Gospel officer and the CEO of Gauss, Inc. though is currently imprisoned. History ''Mega Man Battle Network 2'' In this game, he first appears in the flight from Netopia to Electopia that Lan and MegaMan take. At first, he seems unsuspecting enough, though he does mention a high-power program onboard the plane. Later, the plane runs into several problems, one after another, and Lan and MegaMan stop the plane just in time for each incident. However, they do not suspect until the last malfunction that Gauss and MagnetMan are behind the incidents. Their goal was to steal the high-power program from the airplane to use in the "SuperNavi" development project. The "SuperNavi" in question here is none other than Bass.EXE. However, as Lan and MegaMan confront MagnetMan, Gauss reveals himself to be MagnetMan's operator and the orchestrator of this attack, ordering MagnetMan to delete MegaMan. However, after Lan and MegaMan triumph, Gauss accidentally reveals this to be his hijack attempt, which leads to the entomologist detains him until the plane lands safely and officers appear on the spot to imprison him for his heinous act of terror. When asked why he would do such a terrible crime by Lan, he reveals that he grew up in destitute conditions, with his brother, Count Jack Zap, taken in by a rich family while he and his family were left with barely enough to get by. This game barely goes into the brotherly rivalry between them, though the anime goes into great detail. After his parents died, he was all alone in the world, lamenting at how nobody around him would do anything to help him from his condition. He decided that society as a whole was corrupt and wanted to exact his revenge on it. He eventually found an opportunity to lift himself from this condition, and he took it. However, he still detested society for forsaking him, and wasn't happy with the success that he found thus far, and decided to use his wealth and power to exact his revenge. He found that Gospel shares many of his extreme ideals, and joined them, soaring through the ranks. In so doing, he became the director of the "SuperNavi" development project. This led him to the airplane, in which he intends to nab the high-power program. Interestingly, this backstory is similar to that of Sean Obihiro, the leader of Gospel. ''Mega Man Battle Network 5: Team ProtoMan'' While Magnus Gauss does not appear himself in this game, his daughter, Tesla, does. She operates MagnetMan in this game. She does mention that her father in still in prison, and have harsh feelings towards Lan for sending him to prison, despite Lan saving both himself and Magnus Gauss in that very incident. ''Mega Man NT Warrior'' ??? Navigation Category:Megaman Villains Category:Tragic Category:Vengeful Category:Terrorists Category:Extremists Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Greedy Category:Wealthy Category:Businessmen Category:Thief Category:Murderer Category:Destroyers Category:Imprisoned Category:Sadists Category:Misanthropes Category:Oppressors Category:Obsessed Category:Video Game Villains Category:Anime Villains